


Loki traped in the spider's web

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Oral, Forced Sex, Loki is a virgin, Loki looses his power, M/M, NatKi, Natasha is a vengful bitch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Loki, Sexual Torture, Sub Loki, Thor can be a dick sometimes, Thorki - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, human toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Avengers when Loki goes to the Helicarrier. Loki is trying to be the most powerful mage and has to abstain from sex to do so. Blackwidow is a bitch and wants to take revenge for Hawkeye. she decides to sexually abuse Loki. He cant fight back without his magic.<br/>Thor was a dick to Loki but learns to care for his brother no matter his mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1000 years ago on Asgard.

Standing in the nursery, Loki played with the stuffed horse his mother had given him for his sixth name day. He was flying it around and making zooming noises. He was approached by a bigger boy. Blond hair and he towered over his little brother.

“That’s stupid Loki.” he enjoyed breaking his spirit.

“Huh?” Loki turned and looked up at his imposing brother.

“Horses can’t fly.” Thor taunted him.

“This one can! It’s magic!” Loki yelled.

“Well lest see about that.” Thor then snatched to toy and ran to the balcony and Loki ran after him screaming.

“No! Not my horsey!”

Thor then held it over the edge. Loki was barely tall enough to see over the balcony and stood on his tippy toes, arm out stretched to the toy. Loki sobbed and the panic grew.

Then Thor tossed it as far as he could from their room high in the palace.

“Nooooo!!!” Loki screamed as hard as he could. Thor ran off laughing and Loki chased him screaming.

They ran through the halls with Thor jogging and Loki running as fast as he could screaming and crying. The guards did there best to ignore them but Loki’s scream was ear piercing in the marble halls.

“Stop!” Odin step in front of them and Thor stopped. Loki crashed into him and began the futile hitting and grabbing of his brother. “Loki! Stop!” Odin grabbed him and pulled him up and looked him in the eyes. Loki started kicking his legs around, hoping to hit Thor.

Frigga walked over to see Loki squirming. Odin gave Loki a swift smack and he stopped kicking and screaming. Odin set him down and Thor stood behind Odin clutching his cape.

Loki had lost. It was time to do was he did best. Manipulate. “Mummy!!!!” he cried. She bent down and picked him up holding him to her chest. He clung tightly to her like a limpet to a rock. She stroked his hair and carried him back to his bedroom. Loki turned his head and poked his tongue out at Thor.

_______-

A few years later....

A small boy about 8 summers old, was picking flowers in the palace gardens. He was curious and always exploring. His short black hair shone in the sun. He picked a flower that seemed pleasing and he smelt it. He smiled and ran over to his mother with the flower outstretched.

He tripped on and fell hard to the ground. He paused looked up then started to cry. Frigga ran to him and scooped him up and hugged him tight. “It’s ok darling.” She looked down at the flower he dropped and she picked it up. “Did you pick this for me?”

He nodded with his little tears rolling down his cheeks and him biting his bottom lip. She kissed his cheek and got him to stand. She held her hand over his knee. He smiled as she healed him.

He looked in wonderment. “Mumma.. you healed me?”

“Yes Loki.”

“Can you teach me?” She felt such joy that he wanted to learn.

Loki held her hand and skipped with her as she walked over to the plant where Loki had picked the flower from. She held up the flower near the broken stem and took Loki’s hand and held it over the flower.

“Now, feel a warmth inside you and think about healing the flower.” His hand tingled as she let him feel the spell through her hand. She lowered her hands and Loki saw the flower was now re-attached. He smiled widely and turned to her.

“Again!” he squealed and pulled off another flower. She showed him again, and again.

After a while Loki still had not felt his sedir, but he was having fun and kept on ripping off flowers. She was surprised by his attention span and determination to get the spell.

“Loki, it’s nearly tea. We can do this tomorrow if you want.” She patted his back. Loki looked at her upset.

“but mother, I want to keep trying.”

“Ok, just a few minutes more.” She kissed his head and Loki decided to try one more time. He held his hands over the stem and closed his eyes tightly and moaned softly as he concentrated.

“Oh!” Frigga gasped. Loki opened his eyes and saw the soft glow from his hand. He lowered his hand and the flower was attached.

“Mumma! I did it!” he yelled. She hugged him and they both looked at the flower.

“You sure did.” She smiled and looked him in the eyes. “you are very special Loki. your magic is more than I had a your age. You will be a great sorcerer one day.”

_________-

It was morning and Thor was playing in the garden with his friends, Fandral and Volstagg. They had wooden swords and shields and were yelling and fighting with glee.

Loki got up with the sun and was busy ripping off flowers and getting more confident with his spell.

Thor and he friends stopped and huddled together and whispered. Occasionally glancing at Loki. They nodded and walked over to him.

“Hey Loki, wanna play with us? We are going to pretend to travel to other realms and fight monsters.” Thor handed him a wooden sword a shield.

“Umm.. what do I do.” Loki looked down and tested his grip on the sword.

“Well...” Thor rubbed his chin. “Let’s pretend we are all on Jotunheim and...” Thor smiled widely. “And you’re an evil frost giant.. DIE!!!” the three older boys ran at Loki who immediately dropped the sword and shield and ran screaming through the garden.

“Mummieeee!!!!” Loki screamed his panicked shrill cries.

Odin and Frigga were standing on the steps and saw the children running and screaming. “Not again.” He sighed.

Loki spotted the safety of his mother but Thor had easily caught him and he shoved him hard into a rose bush. Thor stoped not wanting to hurt himself on the thorns and he smiled and the boys ran off.

Loki screamed and screamed. He was spiked from all over. As he moved he was scratched and cut more. Loki wanted to escape but every time he moved, he hurt more. Frigga found him screaming and reached in and pulled him from the briar.

Loki held out his hands and he was shaking. “mummy... heal me.. I hurt so much!” he begged. She wiped the tear rolling down his cut cheek. He calmed down a bit, but was still sobbing and taking short gulps of air.

“You can do it.” She took his hand and looked at his palm.

“No I can’t!” he sooked.

“Yes you can. Just like all those flowers.” He kissed his forehead. “Just believe in yourself. Believe that you can be a powerful mage.”

Loki closed his eyes and whimpered. He tried to concentrate. He shook his head and Frigga stoked his hair.

“Just relax and look inside yourself.”

Loki took and uneasy breath and then his hands started to glow. He felt a wave wash over him and then he opened his eyes and saw he was healed. “I did it.” He whispered.

___________-

10 Asgardian years later....

Loki was sitting in the library with Frigga and Odin. He was going over the Laws of the nine. He was keen to know, but at the same time, board. He moved his hand under the table and conjured a clone in his bedroom. Loki smiled politely and listed to his parents.

His clone meanwhile was on its way to Thor’s room and was busy making a mess and then taking his favourite armour and throwing it over the balcony. Loki snickered to himself.

Thor walked into the room and saw the clone and it dropping his cuirass over the balcony then run back to Loki’s room.

Thor yelled and chased it, but it was gone. “Loki!!!!”

Thor ran through the palace looking for his brother. He was furious and was kicking open doors rather than opening them. The guards stood back and let the young prince rage.

He kicked open the library doors and people gasped in shock. “Loki! where are you? I’m going to kill you, you fucking little shit!”

Frigga stood up and Odin growled. “Thor!” she commanded. “This is a library, not a place for your tantrums!”

Thor then spotted Loki and went for him. “You!”

Frigga blocked him and Loki remained seated with his eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong Thor?” Loki tried not to taunt him. “You seem angry. Did Sif beat you in a fight again?”

“What!?” Thor lunged at Loki and this time Odin grabbed him.

“What is going on here?!” he boomed.

“Loki threw my favourite armour out the palace window to the sea below!” Thor dobbed, pointing and accusing.

Frigga shook her head. “He has been her the whole time.” She dismissed him and then sat back. She looked at Loki. Who couldn’t contain his smile.

“Brother.. are you saying that something you hold dear seamed to ...” Loki then chose his words.. “tried to prove it could fly, but failed?” Loki smirked.

Frigga knew something was up. Thor stopped and realised Loki had done it, but it was retaliation for his toy.

“Really Loki?” Thor gasped. “That was centuries ago... and besides it was just some stupid stuffed horse, nothing compared to my enchanted armour, hand crafted by the dwar....”

Loki screamed and lunged at Thor with a barrage of punches and scratches. “He was special to me! mother gave me that for my birthday!”

Frigga and Odin struggled to separate the boys. They managed to get them under control and then calm the situation. “Right!” Frigga intervened. “Enough of this petty bickering! You are brothers. Thor, Loki, apologise to each other.”

Thor folded his arms and imitated his stubborn father. “Apologise? For what? He threw my armour out!”

Loki smiled and decided on manipulation. “Thor.” he said calmly. “I’m sorry that I did that to you. I did know it mean something to you. I was just angry over you throwing out my treasured toy.” Loki walked towards him with his hand outstretched. “Please forgive me.” Then he tried to keep his smile on the inside. “I forgive you.”

Frigga turned to Thor. “Well? Don’t you have something to say to Loki?”

Thor shook his head and gasped. “you can’t be buying this! He is manipulating you!” Thor knew he lost and stormed out of the library. Odin followed to try get him to calm down.

Frigga sat beside Loki who was pretending to look in the book rather than engage her. “Incidentally Loki.. what spell did you cast?”

He paused then smiled. “Clone. I made a clone that could interact, rather than just be a hologram.” He was proud of himself. It was quite a powerful spell.

“Really?” Frigga wasn’t angry at him. “That is very talented of you.” She took his hand and he squeezed it back. “Loki, where do you want magic to take you?”

He paused and looked up. “You know I haven’t thought about that.” He then had an idea. “I want to be the most powerful wizard in all the nine... more powerful than you mother.” Loki didn’t say it like it was an insult. “More powerful than the Norns.” He said confidently.

“Well I have been amazed with your dedication over the years.. you truly have become very powerful. I think I might be able to help you.”

“Really?” Loki was excited. He was twitching with anticipation.

“Come with me.” Frigga stood and took his hand. Loki watched her intently. Before he knew it they were transported to a cavern that was only lit by tiny pinpricks of blue light, dotted over the rocks.

Loki looked around at the weird rock formations. He kept a tight hold of his mother’s hand. The cavern opened up and there was three women in long white robes. They seem to be moving slowly in a breeze he could not feel. They all gathered around a raised pond.

One of the women spoke. “All-mother, we welcome you.”

She bowed and Loki didn’t know what to do. He bowed awkwardly. Frigga placed her hand on Loki’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Extend your hand to them.” Loki was nervous. He held his hand over the small pond. One of the women took his hand and submersed it. The water was warm and he felt its healing power through him.

“Loki, you are quite powerful already, why do you want more power?” they voices seemed to be singing.

Loki was shy. He wondered if he should ask the truth. Frigga nodded to him in reassurance. “I want to be more powerful mage.. more than my mother.” He stuttered.

The Norns looked at each other and then spoke, finishing the sentence Loki did not utter. “More powerful than us?”

Loki blushed and wanted to pull his hand away. But for dainty looking women, they were incredibly strong. “I didn’t mean..” Loki tried to apologise.

“You did.” They whispered, but not angry. “and we can help you.”

Loki was surprised by that response. “You will help me surpass you?”

“Yes Loki. we know you are very dedicated, we saw how your magic grew. You can achieve the task, but you may not like the price.” She released his hand.

“I’ll do it, anything, I’ll do what you ask.” Loki pleaded.

“Loki, you are a man, so your magic can leave you, it can wane. Magic is a life giver, women give birth, they create life.” Frigga looked down and Loki and hugged him. “There magic dose not leave them. Men have a distinct flaw in the way they create life.”

“what?” Loki didn’t think there was something wrong. “are you saying only women can surpass you? that is my price?”

“No, but it would help.” One said. “You see Loki, we are unsullied, we are sisters without husbands.”

“Unsullied... you are pure?” Loki asked as politely as he could.

“Yes. If you want this dream to come to pass then you must abstain.” She said.

“That’s it? Abstain?” Loki didn’t think this was much of a cost to him.

“Yes Loki, you must abstain from sex. For when you spill your seed into another, you lose it and can never get it back.” They all stepped back and Loki looked to his mother.

He smiled. “I can do it. I haven’t had sex yet, so I’m not going to lose any of my sedir.” Loki was pleased with himself.

“Darling, do you want to love someone?” Frigga was a hopeless romantic.

“What? Like Thor does every night? Rutting with Sif, or whomever takes his fancy.” Loki scoffed. “That sort of thing is beneath me mother. I have no desire to be like Thor!” Loki dismissed the idea.

“Loki, sex can be a powerful form of magic too.” Frigga stroked his hair. “you don’t have to give up on love and sex.”

“Oh mother!” Loki placated her. “you just want grandchildren.” He shook his head.

“So? What is wrong with that darling?” She hugged him.

“Well, it won’t be from me. you will have to look to your first born for that.” Loki then smirked. “hopefully it won’t be to a union with a farm animal!”

“Loki!” she smacked his arm. The Norns walked away and a path glowed behind them.

“Loki, if you want us to give you this gift, then follow us, bath in the sacred pool and your potential will be limitless.”

Loki turned to Frigga. “Mother. I’m going with them.” His kissed her cheek. “This is the best thing that could ever happen to me!” He cried with joy. She wiped his tears and nodded. Loki turned and hurried after the women.

They stood around a glowing blue pool. The light seemed to come from the bottom of the pool. “This is the well spring that gives life to the great tree.”

Loki quickly striped off his boots and shirt. He walked over the rough rocks. They were harsh on his delicate feet. He was stopped by and outstretched palm.

“No Loki.” the Norns stopped him. “It must be just you that is immersed in the pool.”

Loki was confused then he looked down at his pants. he then looked back up. “You can’t be serious? Naked?” Loki saw they were not for compromise. He turned away and slipped off his pants.

He signed and then stood confidently with his hands by his sides. Their eyes did not waver from his. They did not look at his body, any part of it. He then realised there was nothing but ritual here. It was not about nudity. Loki slowly lowered himself into the pool.

He ducked his head under the clear waters and looked around with blurred eyes. He held his breath and looked down to see the pool’s luminescence increase. The glow got brighter and brighter till he could not see anything but the blinding light. He closed his eyes tight, but it shone through.

Then it was dark. Loki opened his eyes and found that he was in his own bed. He was dressed and snugly under his covers. He wondered if it was a dream. He slumped back on the pillows and looked at the ceiling.

The door opened to his room and Frigga came in. “Mother!” Loki sat up and then pulled off the covers. “I had the most amazing dream!” She calmed him and sat beside him.

“It wasn’t a dream darling.” She placed her arm around him. “They gave you the gift of potential. You have the ability to grow your sedir to surpass them.”

“So it’s real?” Loki smiled with tears.

“Yes darling. But you must not copulate with another or your maxim sedir will reduce.”

Loki paused and then nodded. “But as I don’t know if it will all go, or just a small bit... it’s not worth the risk.” Loki was pleased with himself.

___________-

Present day, Midgard, on the SHIELD Helicarrier.

Loki walked with a stare that seemed to be calm, but plotting something none the less. The SHEILD guards escorted him down the long corridor to his new ‘accommodation’.

Loki walked without fuss into his glass cage. Fury closed the door and Loki smiled as they began their calm taunts. He knew this cage could not hold him, but he had to stay it was part of the plan.

He had to wait for the Avengers to implode. He sat down as Fury left. He moved his hand and couldn’t feel his power. He looked concerned. Loki looked around. He looked up at the ceiling. He could feel something radiating. He scowled.

They have found a way block him. he defiantly had to wait till the fake SHIELD agents with Hawkeye opened his cell.

Loki shrugged and decided to wait. He hated being without his magic. He knew Odin could block him with a collar, but this was less invasive. He smirked at the weak nature of humans, always looking for the good in people.

Loki froze. There was someone here. Damn, he would have sensed them sooner if he had his magic. It was Black Widow. Loki knew her motives, Hawk had ‘kindly’ spilled the beans on all her dirty little secrets.

“There's not many people that can sneak up on me.” Loki smiled and turned to her.

She was not put off. she had her own plans. Namely revenge for Hawk.

“But you figured I'd come.”

Loki like those who tried to fight him with words. “After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.” He started to play his seductive charm. Even though he was not interested in her in the slightest.

“I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.”

“I'd say I've expanded his mind.” He chuckled and sat down. “And what will you do if I vow to spare him?”

“Well that depends.” She walked over to the door and opened it and Loki smirked at her confidence. He didn’t have his magic, but he surely could beat up a woman. She had the zipper of her catsuit lower than her breasts. Loki could tell she was not wearing a bra. He shook his head.

“You think seduction will work on me?” Loki went to raise her zipper when he was kneed hard in the balls. He groaned and felt to his knees. As he was about to swiftly stand she put the collar on him. He grabbed it and glared at her. his lower lip dropped and he bear his teeth at her. “What have you done?”

“Oh, I just thought you would like to have some time out of your pen.” She patted his head. He jerked away. Loki felt his strength now drained too. He hated being powerless. He had flashes of his brother and his friends picking on him. Not till he developed his magic he could finally start to stand his ground.

The regular mischief and deception only elevated their fear of him. he final got left alone. He stood defiantly. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head down. This wasn’t good. Loki was as weak as a kitten. His heart raced as he began to panic. But he couldn’t show it.

________--

 

Steve looked on the monitor. “What are you doing Agent Romanov?” he didn’t like her methods but he didn’t stop her as he knew what evil Loki could inflict with he Tesseract.

 

________-

 

He swallowed hard and looked up at her. She then kicked him in the head. Loki fell to the hard floor. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped he cheek and she grabbed him above the collar, around the throat. He coughed.

She leaned in and whispered. “strip.”

Loki smirked. “well it’s not every day you get to see a God.” He tried to sound tough. He refuse her and she decided to take matters into her own hands. She twisted him around and kneed him in the back. She gripped his jacket front and pulled it towards her, pulling off his jacket.

She then shoved him into the glass wall and reached around his waist and pulled down his pants. As she squatted she saw his perfect bare ass. His skin was smooth and had no imperfections.

“So you are going commando huh?”

“What?” he turned and she smacked him. she then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and kneed him in the chest and winded him. He coughed and she pulled of his shirt.

Loki was now on the floor total naked. He groaned and was determined not to lose. He stood up and stood proudly with his arms by his sides. He looked down his nose at her.

She looked him up and down. Porcine skin, no scars or blemishes, save the ones from his collar rubbing. He had an even pale skin tone. No variation from sun. She wondered if he even was affected by the sun. Long black hair to his shoulders.

He was athletic. Not a beefcake like Thor, nor Hawk for that matter. His skin was smooth and hairless, including his genitals. No signs of stubble or any re-growth. She wondered how he shaved his legs without even leaving pore marks.

Then she wondered and decided to vocalise her thoughts as torments. “So you either shave or do you even grow body hair?”

“You decide.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I was asking why you are hairless.” She paused and wondered if he didn’t get the context. She looked down and despite his thin masculine body, his genital were juvenile in appearance. She smirked.

“With all your magic you think you would have worked out how to look like a man.. everywhere.” She glanced down with contempt at his small un-cut penis. His foreskin was long and totally encased him like he was withdrawn. “Or maybe its just cold in here?” She laughed.

“I don’t feel the cold.” He didn’t get her reference. “The nature of my... heritage.. as it were.” He kind of was ashamed of his blood, but frankly it was bothering him less and less these days. He knew his body was vastly immature compared to Thor’s hair muscles, but he understood now that was the Jotun in him.

“So you just have a small dick then. Ok.” She tried to dig. Look for his crack in his, well now non-existing armour.

“Is that a disappointment to you, or is it still bigger than yours?” He wasn’t ashamed of his body. you could tell him he had to be naked for the rest of his days. It wouldn’t phase him. He didn’t see himself as a sexual being, nor of something anyone desired. So the idea that it was embarrassing never crossed his mind. “You think you can unsettle me? If I don’t care about yours or anyone else’s opinion.” He went to walk away.

 

_____-

 

In the control room, Steve watched and was embarrassed for him. he blushed at the sight. Then he realised that he had not seen a man naked like that. The occasional butt in the shower, but Steve never really looked. Not even to check out the competition.

_______-

She grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled him down to he was squatting awkwardly. Natasha dragged him out of the cell and down the hall.

She shoved him roughly into a wall. “You are not good at softy softy?” He tried to joke, but truth, it kind of hurt. She glared at him and opened the door. She then grabbed his collar with both hands and dragged then shoved him into the room.

He stumbled and fell hard. “Ow!”

She closed the door and slowly walked towards him. He looked around. The room was sparse, one chair and four bare walls. She saw him looking around. “Oh, no cameras in here Loki.”

He tried to get up but she gave him a swift kick in the chest. He fell grabbing his chest, coughing and wheezing. She then stalked towards him, undoing her zipper as she moved. He looked up and her ample bosom freed itself on the bounce of her step. Loki swallowed and grew concerned as she toot the zip all the way.

Black widow let her jacket fully open and then stripped off her pants. she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Loki knew what women looked like, but this was the first time he had been in close proximity to a naked woman. Loki crawled back and soon found himself against the wall. Natasha leaned down and slipped her pants over her feet and continued to move towards him.

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to look up at her. Loki was shaking. She stroked his long black hair.

“Loki, I want you to co-operate.”

He couldn’t respond. He could smell her sex. It was not going well in his mind. He was begging to fear what her intentions were. She stepped close and he put his hands up on her thighs to push her back. He wasn’t strong enough.

She buried his face in her crotch. “Make me cum, or I will punish you.” Loki tried to pull his head away. She grinded her wet pussy to his mouth. He hated the way tasted. Mixture of salty from her sweat and the musty scent of her pussy.

Loki moaned and found it hard to breath, he gasped but his open mouth then copped all of her. He panicked and duck his nails in as he resisted. He kicked his legs, trying to fight her off. She backed off but didn’t let go of his hair. She looked down at him and he was crying.

As soon as there was a gap between them, he raised up his hand and wiped his mouth in disgust.

“Awe, not enjoying yourself Loki? well you are only here to please me.”

“Why are you doing such a thing?”

“Its always about pleasing a man during sex, whether he cums or not, not whether she even gets any pleasure is irrelevant. But society has changed and women can take what they want.” She stepped back so he could see her whole body. “But I figure that it is still a misogynist society on Asgard huh? You just go around raping women as they are subservient to you?”

Loki slowly tried to stand but she punched him down with a heavy over hand hit. He gasped and rubbed his head with a shaking hand. He decided it best to comply and stay seated. “You don’t even know me. I have never done that to anyone.” Loki pleaded. “I know your realm, you are not as empowered as you think compared to others.”

“Are you telling me in that in the hundreds of years you have lived, you have not ever taken a women against her will? Let alone just using her for your own pleasure?” She folded her arms.

“No, I have never done that.” Loki tried to convince her.

“I hear all of Thor’s stories about his sexual ‘prowesses and he has hit on me with dirty talk of how he is the God of Fertility.” She scoffed. “Why should I not think the God of Lies is any different?”

“I’m not Thor!” Loki protested. “Yes, all the stories are true about him. he embellishes a little, but essentially if he told you he had an orgy with countless men and women for days at a time.. then its true! But I’m not him!” Loki got to his knees and placed on foot out to ready to stand.

“You are!” she slapped him. “You are just like him. Rape and pillaging villages for fun! Although I have no idea why anyone would choose to have sex with you is beyond me.. unless they wanted power or you coerced them.”

“I haven’t had sex..” Loki muttered.

“What?”

“I said I haven’t had sex, so I for you to say I’m a rapist or would take someone for my own pleasure, is wrong.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“Ha, what?” Natasha almost choked. “You are a virgin?” She then burst out laughing. “really?” Natasha moved close to him and he backed up. “Well I will have to rectify that.” She coldly said.

“No.. no..” Loki put his hands up. She grabbed his hair and pushed his hand aside and recommenced her grinding of his face. She grabbed his wrist tightly and squeezed it hard. He cried out in pain. Natasha moved back a bit. She slid her tight grip up to his fingers and directed his fingers towards her.

She bent his wrist and stuck his finger inside her wet pussy. He struggled as he watched helplessly. It was warm and sticky. “Loki, you need to follow your fingers with your tongue.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes tight. She let kept pumping him in and out of her. he tried to pull his hand back but she just squeezed it harder. Nat then pulled Loki’s hand out. She squatted down and kept a tight hold of his hand, forcing it into a wrist lock. Loki moaned in pain.

“You need to learn to love it Loki, or this will hurt more than just your wrist.” She pulled his head back by his hair. “Now, suck your fingers clean. I want you to taste me.” When he refused and kept his mouth shut she shoved his fingers in his mouth.

Loki began to gag as she forced them in, and the taste was not at all pleasant for him either. His eyes welled up with tears and she pulled out his hand and then forced it back inside herself. She moved forward and hooked her leg over his shoulder and got his mouth to now following his fingers.

She could hear him sobbing and then she felt something wet on her bare feet. She looked down and saw he was pissing himself and making a puddle on the floor. She stepped back in disgust.

“You disgusting pig! I will fucking teach you for that!” She wailed on him. Loki tried to deflect the blows as she punched him over and over again to the head.

She stepped back and got dressed. She looked down at the frightened man cowering in the corner. Loki looked at the blood on his palms as he wiped the injuries to his head. He moaned and cried. “Mother...” he softy sobbed. “Please help me...”

Natasha couldn’t hear him. the door opened behind her. It was Steve. She turned to him. he looked past her to see Loki sitting in a puddle of his own piss. He looked back at her in confusion. “Nat? What have you done to Loki?”

“Nothing.” She said confidently.

“It doesn’t look like that.” Steve pushed past her and saw him shaking and muttering to himself. He stepped towards him. Loki glanced up and began to fear round two coming his way. Loki moved back towards the corner. Steve held his hands up. “Loki, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Loki didn’t believe him. Thor then boomed. “What are you doing to my brother!?” Thor shoved Natasha aside and was about to pound Steve who now put his hands up to Thor.

“No Thor, I didn’t do anything to him!” He reasoned with him. but Thor didn’t care. He pulled him and shoved him to the wall. Thor pulled Loki up into his arms. He wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist and supported him with hands under his bottom. Loki put his arms around Thor’s neck and held on tight.

Thor turned and walked out, talking soft but gruffly to Loki. “Now don’t piss on me please brother.”

“I .. wont..” he stuttered.

Thor then turned down the hall carrying Loki, he shouted to the Avengers. “Wherever you have put Loki’s clothes, you need to give them back!” He carried Loki down the halls till he got in his room.

Thor set Loki down and looked him over. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Loki?” He raised his chin. “Brother..” Thor sounded sincere. “Please talk to me.” Loki pulled away. Thor moved behind him and placed his cape over Loki to cover him. he moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Thor then leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Stop Thor.” Loki pulled away. “I don’t want your help.”

“Are you going to tell me what they were doing to you?”

“No.” Loki sat down on the bed and kept Thor’s cape. He then looked down at the floor. Thor sat next to him. Loki then stood up to move away from him. Thor realised he didn’t want him.

Their uncomfortable silence was then interrupted by a knock at the door. Thor walked over and peered out. It was Natasha. She had Loki’s clothes. Thor glared at her. He took the clothes. “I’m going to have a word with Fury about what Cap did.”

“Thor, we didn’t know that he was..” Natasha tried to explain.

“Save it. You humiliated him. he is here to lead us to the Tesseract. I know you have to get information...” He sighed. “but taking away his power then beating him till he pissed himself is not how I would have done it.”

He then closed the door on her. She then thought about it. Thor thinks that Steve beat him up and no idea about her sexual assault on Loki. she then smiled. Loki didn’t tell him.

Thor handed Loki his clothes. He took them and slowly dressed. “Brother, do you want to shower first?” Thor pointed in the direction of his ensuite. Loki glared at him. Thor relaxed and let him finish dressing. Loki adjusted his coat as he looked in the mirror. He turned to leave, but Thor blocked his path.

He reached up and gently touched the collar suppressing his power. “Does it hurt Loki?” He then touched the cut on his cheek. Loki flinched away.

“Like you care.” Loki then walked to the door and signed. “Well?” he turned his head. “are you going to take the pet back to its cage?”

Thor opened the door and he escorted Loki back to the glass cell. They did not talk and Loki just seethed. Thor watched him wall into the centre then turn and watch the door close.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stood watching as Loki sat down. He could see he was weary and tugged at the magical collar. Loki glanced up then broke off the stare. He didn’t want to look at Thor.

"Brother..." Thor sighed. "Brother, please you just have to tell them where the Tesseract is and we can go home."

Loki didn’t look up. "You said that before. But why would I.." Loki then looked at him with hurt filled eyes. "and to what? No one wants me there."

"I do." Thor pleaded. "Mother misses you."

That cut Loki. he knew she did, but he didn’t want to admit it, but he missed her too. He looked back at the floor. "You may as well go. I have nothing for you."

Thor exhaled and then left.

Loki looked down at his hands and tried to call his Sedir, but it was still suppressed.

He hated being so powerless. He looked out from his cell and worried when the next attack would come. His eyes darted around as he watched for the red-head. He thought about how he could fight her off. He wondered if it was better to fight her or submit.

Neither he particularly wanted to do. He clasped his hands tight and worried. If he submitted, would she stop her attack? Or would it spur her on? He wanted her to stop but he knew she wanted to punish him for Barton.

He thought if he engaged in a physical fight she would reciprocate and leave him alone, sexually. He felt the tears well up at the thought. He looked down at the ground and tried to compose himself. He didn’t know how much he would lose his Sedir if he ever go it back.

Loki snapped his head up and saw the smug face of Blackwidow before him. He hadn’t noticed her get so close. He panicked internally. Had he been so self-absorbed in his own worries that he was vulnerable to any attack?

"Awe, what is wrong Loki? You couldn’t sense me coming?"

Loki didn’t respond. He scrambled to his feet, in hindsight, he should have stood slowly and more confidently, as he just reinforced how vulnerable he was. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists as she walked into his cell.

He still hadn’t formulated a plan that would give him a favorable outcome. She glanced down at his fists and wide stance, as if he was going to fight.

"you think you can even land a punch on me? You think you even stand a chance against me?" Loki flinched slightly at her words, be for he could process her taunt she lunged at him and swept his legs from under him in a swift kick of her long legs.

Loki fell hard and barely had time to raise his hands to his face to stop her punches. He felt relieved that she had resulted in a physical attack.

Blackwidow stopped her punches and fisted his long black hair. He yelled and he gripped her wrist to relive some of the pain. She dragged him to the edge of the cell and forced him to the ground. She landed down hard on his chest, her shins pinning his arms down, her knees pressing against his cheeks. He glanced up to see her crotch was now uncomfortably close to his face.

Loki felt his fears grow as she looked down at him with contempt. She ran her fingers though his hair in a sensual manor. Loki pulled his head away and she the grabbed a handful of his hair in response and pulled.

"ow!"

"Quit your complaining!" She smacked his cheek hard. A tear rolled down the stinging surface. "awe! poor baby! Are you going to cry?"

Loki sniffed and wished for Thor. He wasn’t really keen on the idea of his brother coming to his rescue, but the treat of losing his full magic potential was a big driving force. He then caught himself softly call his name. "Thor…help me."

"He won’t be coming. I have explained to him the seriousness of your crimes and the need to get the Tesseract, or any other information from you is more important that anyone’s interpretation of if this is torture."

"You won’t get away with this, Thor won’t let you. I know him, he will stop you!" Loki realised this sounded futile and he gasped with horror as she reached under herself and pulled up a zipper exposing herself.

She slid her hips slightly forward and her heat was now too close. Loki tilted his head back to avoid her. she then pulled his head towards her with two angry hands pulling his hair. he mouth was now pressed against her pussy and he whispered as she began to grind her hips.

"If you use your tongue you will have more fun." she taunted.

He mumbled his resistance. she relaxed her grip on his hair and felt his lips reluctantly part. she smiled wickedly and continued to rub his face against her.

She soon realised he was not really participating to the extent she wanted. "Loki, if you don’t get me off you will regret it."

She slid her hips back so he could respond. He just looked up at her in fear. He could taste her still. it wasn’t something he wanted to keep going with and wonder why Thor would say such great things about it. It may have please her but Thor boasted about how much he enjoyed it too.

Loki weakly bent his arms up and placed them on her thighs. "I cant." he softly pleaded.

"Is that a fact?" She folded her arms and pushed her weight down on his chest. "What is the problem? have you never ate a woman out?"

"Of course not!" Loki struggled under her. his collar was pressing into his chin as he looked up at her.

"So you have no idea what to do?" she smacked his head. "I will give you one chance. do what I want or I will do something you will hate more than trying to give me pleasure." she taunted with a wiry smile.

He looked horrified. would he tempt fate and see what she would do to him? find out if she was going to do something that he could heal later from. Loki paused and then made a call. "I will not do such a thing. You are disgusting if you think anyone would get pleasure from putting their tongue from where you excrete."

"Well, haven’t you grown a pair! So your abhor what god gave me? Well that will change how I punish you I think." She sat for a moment, rocking on his chest. he tried to dig his fingers in her legs to move her and copped a slap on the cheek.

"Hey!" Loki didn’t know if he would regret this, but he figured if he stalled her, Thor might come, or she might not sexually abuse him at least.

"I have an idea." She leaned down and stroked his hair. he flinched his head away. she smacked him again. his cheek burned. "I don’t think it would be worth my while you trying cunnilingus, but I think I will make you deal with something else."

She knelt up and her knees dug into his biceps. he gripped her thighs and groaned as he was now looking at her completely. she was shaved smooth except for a small triangle at the top, highlighting the direction he should be aiming. He swallowed hard, other than books, he had never see a woman in all her 'glory' as it were. before he could protest a heavy hot stream flowing from her as she started to piss on him.

He moaned and tried to pull his head away in protest but she sprayed his face and neck. The hot piss ran down under him and soaked his hair. she just laughed and then stood up as she finished. she stood straddling his chest and pulled down her zipper.

Loki was in shock and shaking like a leaf. She stepped over him and walked to the door. she turned back and paused to hear him whimpering. She smiled and left.

Loki rolled onto his side after a while and softly moaned as he moved away from the puddle on the floor. he crawled away on hands and knees to the makeshift bed in the corner and slumped down. he wanted to wash but there was no tap in the room. he started to sob. he tried to convince himself this was better than losing his Sedir and he would just have to deal with it.

He cried into his blanket. "Thor... please help."

____-

Thor sat up. he felt like someone called his name. he looked around to Tony and Steve looking at some info. "Hey did you guys say something?"

They looked up, then at each other. "No.. no man." The resumed what they were doing and Thor dismissed the feeling.

_____--

Loki wanted the smell off of him. his hair was soaked and he wiped his face every time his hair stuck. He had to get out of here, he began to think it was not worth his magic being compromised. There was a shudder and he felt the yawing of the helicarier. his ears popped as the pressure changed.

He wondered if they were descending. were they landing and where? would this mean he would be moved to a more permanent cell? He sat up uneasy. He felt the vibration and hum die down. they must have landed.

Loki clutched the blanket and stared at the door. Waiting for who would get him. He sat for ages, trying not to breath too hard. ready for anything. The door opened and it was Iron man suited up. I guess they were not taking any chances with Loki.

Loki stood and Tony grabbed his collar by the front and pulled him in close. "I don’t want any trouble." he held up his palm and it illuminated, ready to fire. "Don’t make me use this."

Loki nodded and held up his hands in surrender. He heard the sound of Tony taking a deep breath. "You stink." He then shoved Loki out the door and down the hall.

Loki glanced over his shoulder periodically to see if he was going in the direction he was meant to. It was met with a shove on his shoulders and an immediate, "Eyes front!"

They went out to the deck and he was lead towards a quintet. Thor and Blackwidow were waiting. they seemed to be in a friendly conversation with flirting, laughing and light touches of each other's arms.

Loki glared as he figured she was working him, he didn’t want to believe Thor would betray him. Not with her. Loki stood still as he stared at the exchange and then copped a hard shove in the back which made him stumble forward and land at Blackwidow's feet. he paused and bared his teeth. he knew she like that he fell.

He stood up defiantly and looked down his nose at her. "You stink Loki!" she remarked with her hand waving in front of her face.

"Yeah he dose!" Tony remarked.

Loki then moved close to her and decided he had the confidence to taunt her with Thor there. "You should know... after all I now smell like you, so by you hatting your sent on me, you are admitting to your foul smell."

"What?" Tony softly said. "What are you yammering about?"

Loki turned to him and wondered if he should say. then he decided he would. he was going down and he figured he should take as many with him. "Man of Iron, did you know that her interrogation techniques involve using me as a toilet?" Loki then turned away with a snicker. "Oh and it didn’t help get information about the Tesseract."

Slap! Natasha hit his unsuspecting face. She looked at Tony to see if any friendship was severed from her actions. She couldn’t tell he was smiling in his mask, at the idea as he had thought about her doing such a thing to him.

Thor was clueless and grabbed Loki's sleeve and pulled him into the back of the jet and sat him down hard. he began to strapped him in. he leaned in and then softly questioned. "Brother, are you lying? did you just pee on yourself to get her in trouble?"

"No brother." He looked at him sincerely and kind of begged forgiveness. "I wouldn’t do such a thing. seriously, can’t you tell the what mortal piss smells like?"

Thor leaned in and gently took some of Loki's hair and then sniffed it again. "Oh... yeah. it doesn’t smell like you at all." Then Thor backed up. "Not that I know what your piss smells like.. well I do.. but..."

"Shut up Thor, you are rambling." Loki said softly. "But seriously... you can tell what I smell like over other Asgardians?"

"Yes. I could.... Brother..." Thor looked hesitantly at the Avengers then back. "Did you need.... me... like earlier. did you call my name?" Thor placed his hand on Loki's hopefully.

Loki looked away, he didn’t want to admit it. "yes."

Thor felt great. he loved that Loki needed him. even after their last time together where they fought and Loki chose to jump from the observatory rather than live with Odin. Thor hated that moment. he saw the hurt in Loki's eyes and if he could reach him, he would have grabbed him, and even in a tiny moment, he would have jumped with him if his father wasn't holding his ankle.

Thor smiled wide and sat next to him proudly. Loki sulked and looked out the back of the jet as they took off.

 


End file.
